


Девочка с утилизатором

by jaidan1971



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaidan1971/pseuds/jaidan1971
Summary: Одним холодным зимним вечером девочка из сказки Г.Х. Андерсена сталкивается с чудо-машиной, изменившей её жизнь навсегда.





	Девочка с утилизатором

Девочка с утилизатором.  
Пальцы уже практически не сгибались от холода; руки ощущались чужими, кожа - шершавой.  
Она сидела, привалившись неловко к стене чужого дома. Из окна чуть повыше доносились приглушенные голоса. Казалось, они должны были быть громче, она же была совсем рядом с людьми, но, как ей вдруг представилось, голоса и звуки были подобием тёплой вуали, которая окружала дом и могла существовать только в нём; она растворялась вне жилища, истончалась, исчезала, не выдерживая этой ледяной тьмы.  
Босая, она попробовала растереть ступни. Тщетными, медленными, неловкими движениями; напрасно. Её обувь была утеряна глупым образом – побежав сегодня, чтобы не попасть под стремительно несущиеся кареты, она спотыкалась и чуть ли не падала; потом она поняла, что ботинки просто-напросто слетели с ног во время её короткого, но панического бегства. Один мальчишка счёл забавным украсть один из её ботинков, сказав, что из него выйдет люлька его будущим детям.  
Да, обувь была ей велика, да, ведь она принадлежала раньше матери. В тот момент девочка уже была настолько измотана этим нескончаемым холодным днём, что только одна мысль скользнула по краю её сознания. Мысль, окрашенная усталым удивлением – какой безумец готов добровольно приводить детей в этот мёрзнущий, лихорадочный, жестокий мир?..  
И сейчас, сидя у чужого дома в узком грязном переулке, улавливая голоса людей, которые собрались для празднования чудесного праздника, в тепле, предвкушая сытное и вкусное угощение, она не нашла даже сил, чтобы как следует проклясть своё несчастливое бытиё. Постепенно заваливаясь набок, она приходила к ясному и безболезненному осознанию, что это последняя ночь, что утром её найдёт, закоченевшую, какой-нибудь работяга, бредущий устало по своему жизненному пути, не более благославлённый, чем она, радостями жизни... И, возможно, позавидует ей немного.  
Слабая улыбка тронула её бледные губы и она окончательно опустилась на грязный снег. Холод мягким вкрадчивым движением пробрался до сердца, лежать было неудобно, что-то острое и прямоугольное утыкалось в рёбра. Какое-то тихое назойливое жужжание доносилось до её ушей, то ли от голода, то ли от усталости, то ли от того, что её рассудок не выдержал. Этот предмет под нею – что это?.. Она сначала было подумала, что это были пачки спичек, которые она должна была продать сегодня, чтобы сметь вернуться домой, но коробки, как ей казалось, были мягче, чем это.  
Её первым порывом было просто остаться лежать в этой неудобной позе, невзирая на очередную жизненную немилость, которая, право, была абсолютно незначительной по сравнению с тем, что ей довелось вынести до этого. Если это действительно её последние часы в существовании, то не имеет значения, удобно ли ей замерзать у незнакомого дома, где какие-то счастливые, сытые, довольные люди отмечали праздник.  
Однако спустя пару минут ей стало ясно, что она не может оставаться в этом положении. Приподнявшись с почти неслышным стоном, она пошарила в снегу, нащупала твёрдые холодные грани предмета и попыталась его подвинуть. Напрасно. Казалось, жужжание исходит от этой вещи; смахнув с него остатки снега, она попыталась разглядеть его. Но было уже слишком темно. Пробормотав «вот бы рассмотреть тебя получше», она пощупала прямоугольный предмет тут и там - и застывшим, негнущимся пальцем дотронулась случайно до какой-то кнопки на боку.  
Предмет зажужжал сильнее и, кажется, начал вибрировать. Девочка тонко пискнула и отпрянула от неведомой чудо-вещи. Перед ней появился мужчина в диковинно выглядящей одежде. Немного повозившись, он достал из кармана что-то – и резкий свет прорезал зимнюю тёмную ночь. Луч осветил девочку, сжавшуюся в страхе на снегу, странный предмет, который оказался около метра длиной, серого цвета, с табличкой сверху.  
Мужчина стоял и освещал предмет, девочка смотрела на него, силясь привыкнуть к яркому свету, пытаясь осознать происходящее, сомневаясь в реальности этого вечера. А что, если она умерла, а это ангел – который пришёл за ней? Почему он стоит и ничего не говорит, где его белоснежные крылья и нимб? А что, если она вовсе не заслужила попасть на небо, почему она вообще решила, что заслужила этого, вдруг её заберут в ад за одни грешные себялюбивые мысли о рае?..  
Ну почему же он молчит?  
Будто в ответ на невысказанные мысли девочки, мужчина заговорил усталым голосом:  
\- Дамочка... – взглянув на съёжившуюся белокурую фигурку девочки, которая явно не соответствовала этому слову, он помедлил и продолжил, - хм, слушайте, мне так и стоять весь вечер? Да, вы хотели разглядеть его получше, ну, так вперёд.  
С этими словами он поводил предметом, который являлся источником яркого света, освещая прямоугольный серый предмет у стены дома. Девочка поморгала, прищурилась, уж больно ярко было. Встала на колени. Опустила взгляд и опять увидела табличку с надписью.  
\- Чт... что это? – от холода ли, от шока ли, голос прозвучал неверно и слабо. Мужчина сделал пару шагов, наклонился и прочитал вслух:  
\- "Утилизатор класса А, серия АА-1256432". Собственно, по классу А им и можно пользоваться. Всё верно.  
\- Что «верно»?.. – пробормотала девочка, не поняв смысла сказанного. – Что... уит... утиза...?  
Мужчина закатил глаза и вздохнул, помолчал, потом неохотно сказал:  
\- В общем, пользуйтесь, ле.. леди, раз уж вы нашли эту штуку. Раз уж вы нажали эту кнопку в первый раз... Ну да, просто говорите, что хотите, жмите на кнопку и будет вам. Ну, а я пошёл, свою задачу я выполнил. Хорошего ве... впрочем, прощайте.  
Его последнее слово повисло в воздухе, а сам он исчез.  
Девочка сидела, поджав под себя колени, переводя взгляд с места, где только что был мужчина – о реальности его присутствия явно говорили следы от ботинок на снегу – на таинственный предмет, который... как он сказал? «Говорите, что хотите, и будет вам»?  
Звучит, как безумие, но...  
\- Хочу... новые тёплые ботинки. По моему размеру, - она попыталась произнести эти слова чётко, не будучи, впрочем, уверенной, что она и правда верит во что-то, о чём говорил мужчина, и нажала на красную кнопку.  
Жужжание стало громче, предмет начал вибрировать.  
В переулке появился рыжеватый мужчина, огляделся, поёжился, взглянул на девочку и заулыбался щербато:  
\- Ух, холодно у вас что-то тут! Немудрено, что ботиночки понадобились! Та-а-к, а теперь давайте-ка снимем мерочку, я ж и не знаю, какого размера у вас ножка, но как узнаю – так и пол-дела сделано, да-да, ох, а ножки-то у вас ледяные, ох-ох! Минуточку, мгновеньице, сейчас всё будет!..  
Девочка округлившимся глазами смотрела на юркого мужчину, который подмигнул ей, исчез, появился через минуту с парой добротных ботинок и бережно отдал их ей в руки. Весело помахав ей рукой, он исчез.  
Держа в руках ботинки, девочка, наконец, начала осознавать реальность происходящего. Нельзя не верить в то, что можно потрогать и – с помощью чего можно спасти свои ноги от обморожения.  
В течение следующих пары лет жизнь девочки изменилась. Поначалу робко, потом с всё большей радостью, она пользовалась данной ей кем-то возможностью жить без лишений и нужды.  
После некоторых размышлений в тот вечер, чуть не ставший для неё роковым, она пришла к выводу, что об этом предмете должны узнать как можно меньше людей. Особенно отец, охотно прикладывающийся к бутылке и вымещающий злость на ней. Может быть, на самом деле он хороший, но трудная жизнь ожесточила его; однако кто знает, как он распорядится этой чудо-машиной. Девочка не знала наверняка, но догадывалась, и её предположения были неутешительны.  
Поэтому для своего отца она замёрзла насмерть в тот вечер. Она была уверена, что он быстро с этим смирился, пусть и погоревал для вида – и в конце концов, у него появилась очень уважительная причина напиваться.  
Она пожелала себе маленький чистенький домик на окраине города, который находился очень далеко от её родного. В этом городе никто не знал её, как жалкую продавщицу спичек в обуви не по размеру. Своим соседям она стала известна как подопечная степенной седовласой гувернантки с моноклем – пришлось загадать у чудо-машины взрослого человека, который мог бы вести хозяйственные и прочие дела в их домике, не вызывая подозрений и излишнего интереса.  
Интерес всё-таки возникал – где же родители маленькой девочки, вопрошали соседи, почему она живёт одна в чужом городе с гувернанткой?  
Но для девочки была невыносима мысль, что ей нужно создать видимость существования матери, которая умерла уже давным-давно, и которую девочка очень любила. Поэтому гувернантка объясняла всем любопытствующим, что её родители занимают важные посты заграницей и скоро приедут к дочери и тогда они обязательно нанесут визит всем соседям, которые поддержат девочку на новом для неё месте проживания, и будут очень благодарны, а как мы знаем, в наши дни нельзя пренебрегать знакомством и расположением таких важных людей...  
Как доказательство высокого положения родителей к некоторым особо лояльным соседям стали приходить открытки на хорошей бумаге с вензелями и размашистыми подписями – и незамысловатые, но щедрые подарки в канун Рождества и в день именин.  
Таким образом девочка начала новую жизнь – тёплую, сытую, под опекой. Она даже начала брать уроки чтения, письма и арифметики! Вскоре она могла написать своё имя и читать простые книги!  
Белокурая девочка почти забыла, что жизнь редко даёт что-то, не забрав ничего взамен.  
Однажды утром она сидела за бумагами, старательно выписывая текст из учебника, закрыла на мгновение глаза - и открыв, поняла, что очутилось в каком-то очень странном месте.  
Она стояла перед столом, за которым сидел некий краснолицый мужчина. Стол был усыпан бумагами, одну из которых мужчина держал в руках и внимательно читал. Он взглянул на девочку поверх очков, помедлил, отложил лист в сторону и сказал:  
\- Ну-с, приветствую.  
Девочка моргнула, тиская в вспотевших руках листок, на котором тренировалась в чистописании буквально пару секунд назад.  
Мужчина вздохнул и нехотя продолжил:  
\- Моё имя Флайн и я являюсь агентом Союза охраны граждан. Так как вы пользуетесь утилизатором класса А уже довольно долгое время, хотя я и должен признать, что весьма скромно и разумно, несмотря на хм, ваш, хм, возраст... В любом случае, полагаю, пришло время вам узнать, каким образом функционирует оплата за услуги утилизатора класса А.  
Девочка попыталась прочистить горло и сказать что-то, но потерпела поражение. Перед глазами всё плыло.  
Флайн помолчал немного, видимо, понимая, в каком она состоянии. Затем он почти мягко произнёс:  
\- Взгляните, пожалуйста, на список того, что вы запросили у утилизатора и подтвердите, что вы правда заказывали это всё, - он протянул ей бумагу, которую читал в момент её появления.  
Девочка продолжала мять тот лист, который был исписан её почерком, будто этот комок бумаги был её последней связью с реальностью.  
Флайн, очевидно, привыкший к подобной реакции, продолжил после небольшой паузы:  
\- Видите ли, утилизатор класса А даёт возможность взять в кредит все блага, которые может представить цивилизация. Так как наши экономические и административные центры весьма разобщены в пространстве и времени, утилизатор позволяет нам их соединить. Но, как вы, должно быть, понимаете, любой кредит должен быть выплачен... – он выжидательно умолк, увидев, что губы девочки шевельнулись.  
Приложив некоторое усилие, она выговорила:  
\- Я... не...  
\- Да, вы не знали, понимаю, частый случай, - покивал Флайн. – Наверняка он на вас ещё и свалился буквально ниоткуда, да?  
Она просто кивнула, не став уточнять, что, скорее, это она свалилась на чудо-ма... утилизатор класса А одним зимним вечером.  
\- Как я уже сказал, я агент Союза охраны граждан, это благотворительная, лишенная всяких коммерческих задач организация, созданная, чтобы помогать людям как раз в таких ситуациях. К сожалению, в данный момент я не могу вам ничего гарантировать, но мы можем попытаться сократить ваш срок отработки суммы кредита, настаивая на том, что вы были не в курсе условий пользования утилизатором класса А. Ваше несовершенолетие тоже может стать смягчающим обстоятельством...  
В следующий момент девочка оказалась на краю поля, распростёртого до горизонта. В нескольких десятках метров от неё начинался чахлый лесок. Рядом на мешке сидела женщина с повязанными платком волосами и огрубевшими руками. При виде девочки она почесала правое ухо, сплюнула на землю и произнесла:  
\- Здорово, болезная.  
Девочка вздрогнула и обернулась к ней. Её пальцы разжались и она наконец выронила практически истёрзанный лист.  
Женщина, сидящая на мешке, проследила взглядом траекторию падения листка, потом опять взглянула на девочку и ухмыльнулась. Грузно поднявшись, она повторила:  
\- Здорово, говорю.  
\- Что... Кто...  
\- Добро, ха-ха, пожаловать. Что, тоже попалась в ловушку к этим сволочам межпространственным, да? Сначала нафантазировала себе принцев да карет, а потом упс – надо платить по счетам? Сюрпризец эдакий, ага, да. Будем мы с тобой, значит-с, вместе работать. Пока не выплатим всё, что себе нажелали. Знаешь, сколько у тебя-то накапало?  
Девочка отрицательно помотала головой, вспомнив документ в руках Флайна. Женщина задумчиво кивнула:  
\- Да, оно, небось, и к лучшему... Я вот знаю, а хотелось бы забыть к чертям собачьим. Вот бери мотыгу, обувь вон валяется, подбери себе что-нибудь по размеру и приступаем.  
Девочка в растерянности огляделась в поисках названных предметов, увидела несколько пар ботинок – сердце сжалось при воспоминании о той паре матери – нерешительно подошла к ним, поглядывая на женщину.  
Та заметила её медлительность и равнодушно сказала:  
\- Чем медленней мы будем работать, тем хуже для нас же, так что шевелись-ка, болезная. Солнце ещё высоко.  
Девочка присела, рассматривая обувь, пытаясь выбрать подходящее – и её взгляд упал на что-то, металлически поблескивающее. Пожав плечами, она потянула один ботинок за носок, чтоб примерить его, и услышала в этот момент раздражённый голос женщины:  
\- Опять этот заполошный явился, чёрт бы его подрал. Носит его туда-сюда весь день, стрекочет как сорока о всякой ерунде, видимо, совсем с ума сошёл, а уж одет как, ох, и испортит свой чудной костюмчик на нашем-то поле, он врач какой-то, что ли, не знаю, в моей местности врачи так не одевались...  
Девочка обернулась в поисках «заполошного» и увидела стройного человека с диковинно растрёпанными волосами. Видимо, он вышел из леска и теперь вприпрыжку шагал к полю, засунув руки в карманы длинного коричневого плаща. Он внимательно рассматривал землю будто в поисках чего-то. Подняв голову, он заметил взгляд женщины и одарил её лучезарной улыбкой:  
\- И снова добрый день!  
\- Добрый, как же, - процедила женщина.  
Он, не поддавшись её скепсису, весело спросил:  
\- Не видели ли вы тут такую маленькую продолговатую штуковину? Она мне очень дорога и, знаете, без неё довольно тру... Собственно, я думаю, что она должна быть где-то здесь...  
Девочка опустила взгляд вниз и подняла предмет, который заметила до этого в груде ботинок. Поняв, что он вполне подходит под описание «такая маленькая продолговатая штуковина», она произнесла:  
\- Извините...  
Он остановился, резко повернулся к ней и его бровь взметнулась вверх:  
\- О, да вот и она! – в два прыжка очутившись рядом с девочкой, он быстро выхватил предмет, который она робко протянула. Счастливо улыбнувшись, он пощупал предмет тонкими пальцами, чуть ли не поцеловал его и ловко засунул в карман плаща.  
После этого он взглянул на девочку:  
\- Привет, ты нашла мою звуковую отвёртку! Не желаешь прокатиться с ветерком в пространстве и времени в качестве благодарности?.. Кстати, я Доктор.


End file.
